Calypso
by BloodIronSun
Summary: Abel Nightroad is about to get a blast from his past and not in a good way...per say. Please note that this Story has an OC. Please Read and Review :)


**Calypso**

 **Introduction:**

Looking upon Earth with stoic eyes, Abel Knightlord did not notice the young woman approach him from behind. Feeling gentle arms around his waist, Abel turned to meet the lovely amber colored eyes of his beloved. The two kissed and held each other in a long embrace, "I thought that I would find you here, Abel…" she told him in a very soft, melodic, voice.

"Hannah…when did you get back with Lilith?" he asked.

"Not long ago, we hope to start returning the colonizers to Earth within the next week or so…and I mean Earth time, not our time," she told him.

Abel tightened his embrace, "You know that the humans will not accept us back, right?" he told her bitterly.

Hannah Sahl pulled from his grasp, "Oh…Abel, the humans mean us no harm and besides, wouldn't it be nice for our baby to grow up on Earth?" she asked him as she rubbed her newly pregnant belly.

He reached out and stroked her tummy softly, "don't let your sister fool you…I know that the humans will start war with us."

Lilith's sister laughed softly, "I never understood why you always hated humans, Abel…they have a right to live like the rest of us."

"Because of what they did to us! They used us for experimentation!" he remarked bitterly.

His mate sighed, "but Abel…despite what they did to us in the past, we must forgive them and try to live amongst them."

Abel did not relent, "Hannah, they hate us!"

The fair skinned lady with radiant amber colored eyes gave him a look of pity, "You will have to learn to forgive, my love. Our baby does not deserve to grow up surrounded by hate."

Suddenly, they were joined by Cain Knightlord who gave Hannah Sahl a soft and loving smile as he discreetly admired her form, "what are you two going on about? I could hear you from the other side of the ship," he remarked.

Abel Knightlord gave his twin a distrusting look before putting an arm around his lover's shoulder and pulling her close-as to protect her.

Cain continued to smile, "Oh Abel…you don't have to worry about me taking your beloved away from you," he chimed kindly before suddenly becoming serious, "after all, she'll be mine sooner or a later…"

Unable to contain his anger, Abel lashed out and punched his twin in the face.

"ABEL!" Hannah cried in surprise.

Cain wiped the blood from his nose and gave his twin a devious smile before glancing over at the young female seductively.

"You leave her alone! She is my beloved-not yours!" snapped the silver haired man angrily.

"We'll see brother-we shall see…" he remarked before walking away as if nothing happened.

The young man was trembling in anger, "I hate him!"

"Abel, calm down! He is gone…" cried the young woman.

"The nerve of that bastard!"

Hannah Sahl cupped Abel's face in her hands before placing her forehead against his, "shh…don't listen to him. He will never take me from you, I love you too much and I am totally devoted to you…I fell in love with you the moment I met you…back when we were children."

The young man began to calm down before enveloping the red-haired lady within his embrace and placing a kiss against her lips.

 **Two weeks later:**

Tears flowed from the young red-haired woman's eyes as she sat alone in a corner, it was confirmed via the aerospace ship's doctor that she had miscarried the baby three days earlier.

Looking forlornly out the window to space, Hannah was unaware that she was no longer alone, "What is wrong Hannah?" asked a sweet, innocent, voice.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Hannah met the gaze of Seth Knightlord, "Oh! Seth…I'm sorry, it is nothing," she told her lowly.

The young child blinked, "well…it looks like something is bothering you. You can tell me, I am a good listener. Did Abel break up with you? Do you want me to give him a spanking?"

"Huh? No, we are not broken up…" she sniffled.

"Then what is it?" inquired the little girl.

Hannah regained her composure the best that she could and took a deep breath, "remember when I told you that I was going to have a baby?"

"Yes…"

"Well…um…I am not going to have it anymore…it…it…passed away," replied the red-haired teen.

"Huh? I don't understand…" responded Seth.

Hannah continued to sob, "Just leave me alone please…"

The little girl frowned and left the young lady to sob.

Not long after Seth had left to find Lilith or Cain, Abel approached his young lover, "I heard what happened…" he told her lowly.

"Oh…Abel…I am sorry that I lost our baby," she cried.

The young man approached her and wrapped her in his arms, "It is not your fault my love…these things happen," he told her.

"But, I wanted to have a baby with you…I love you," she murmured.

He gently hushed her, "We can always try again…"

Hannah placed a gentle kiss upon his neck, "I love you so much…I love you…"

Abel gazed into the eyes of Lilith Sahl's sister, "I love you too…I will always love you."

 **SEVERAL DECADES LATER:**

 _Upon the attempt at recolonization of Earth by the participants of the Red Mars Project, a war broke out between the Earthlings and the Methuselah._

Abel unleashed a lustful groan as he ejaculated into his girlfriend. Despite being on opposite sides of the war, the two still loved each other greatly. Hannah moved from the bed and went to take a shower to wash the smell of sex from herself. Abel decided to join her. While in the shower, Hannah gently ran her fingers through Abel's soaked hair as she massaged shampoo into his head, "I wish that you would join me and Lilith in the fight to defend the humans."

He looked at her, "I do not want to talk about it anymore, I made my decision long ago…humans are scum and deserve extinction. You should join me and the others…Lilith is wrong about the humans and has always been-you are too much like her in that regard."

"I just can't abandon my sister, Abel! Besides, humans are just afraid of us and if we could make them understand that we mean them no harm then…"

"Enough, Hannah! I want to enjoy you…not discuss this war," he told her before leaning against her body as the warm water dripped upon them, "God, I love you so fucking much…"

She kissed his cheek softly, "I love you too," she whispered.

The two finished their shower and then went to bed.

 _Several days later, tragedy struck and Cain successfully murdered Lilith Sahl under the pretenses of a truce. Hannah was also thought to have been murdered by Cain but her body was nowhere to be found (she never returned to the Ark either). From this point Abel fell into extreme despair and lost his will to fight and officially quit the war. He spent the last thousand years mourning both Lilith and his beloved._

 **PRESENT DAY:**

It was a quiet night when a young red-headed woman entered a bar inhabited by Methuselah. Stopping what they were doing, the vampires stared that this mysterious and unnaturally beautiful woman. One Methuselah approached her, "what is a pretty thing like you doing here? Do you not know that this bar is for Methuselah?"

She looked at him softly, "Oh…really?" responded the lady before pushing passed him and placing herself at the bar.

The man was flabbergasted and re-approached the young lady, "You know that you are in extreme danger, here right? I could easily tear your throat out and drink every last drop of your blood."

( _The song_ _ **Mother Machine Gun**_ _by the band_ _ **Mushroomhead**_ _played in the background_ )

"Oh…really? I doubt that young man," she responded softly, "I would like to see you try…"

Suddenly, the man sank his fangs deep into the soft flesh of her neck, and in response the lady's light-amber colored eyes turned into a glowing blood red and she easily pulled the assailant off of her. Four golden wings unfurled from her back, her flesh turned into a milky-white color, and her mouth bared fangs, "my turn…" she told the vampire before sinking her fangs into the nape of his neck and sucking him dry.

The other Methuselah were horrified but decided to attack the strange creature and all were easily cut down by the female Crusnik. Once absorbing the rest of the blood through her feet, the Crusnik let out a long, satisfied, borderline sexual sigh, "Fuck…that was satisfying" she told herself, "Goddamn Methuselah…arrogant as always, but not as bad as the humans…which deserve extinction. At least Methuselah serve a purpose as cattle…"

With that, she left the scene once taking her human form.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
